


A Pirate's Tale

by f1r3bug



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Canon Trans Character, Gen, Physical Abuse, Pirates, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1r3bug/pseuds/f1r3bug





	A Pirate's Tale

Jesper yawned, stretching and sitting up. The sun was shining into the quarters through the small window, unfortunately right onto his face. 

"Oy, you, new lad! Keep it down!" Another pirate muttered, covering his head with his pillow. Jesper knew better than to argue, quietly fixing his bedsheets and making sure his diary was still in its place, before quietly padding up to the deck. 

He grabbed the mop, and started about his task of swabbing the deck. After a few minutes, however, a voice rang out from the captain's quarters, following the rather loud opening of a door.

"New lad! Get over here!" The captain said, his tone suggesting it would be better for everyone if Jesper complied, and so he did, walking over with a look of apprehension on his face, still holding the mop.

He stayed silent, eyes cast to the ground. He couldn't think of what he could've done wrong, aside from if they found the diary. Why hadn't he thrown that overboard days ago? 

No, that was a silly question, he couldn't do that. The diary had been with him for a long time, through thick and thin, even when he could only update it very infrequently.

"You've got a  _ noise complaint,  _ new lad. You intend to do something about that, or should I?" The captain asked menacingly, jolting Jesper back to attention.

"Yes captain, of course captain!" He said vigorously, looking up at the captain and sounding as if he intended to fix his mistake at all costs, and boy was he going to. "Am I free to go, sir?" He asked, glancing back at the bucket of water over where he had been swabbing, before he was called over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, at about ten in the evening, though with no way to tell on the ship, Jesper lay awake, staring up at the bottom of a bunk. His muscles ached like nothing else, and he was content to stay where he was.

The rest of the crew was drunk again, the captain downing cup after cup of ale in the other room, and the others cheering him and whoever dared challenge him today on.

The only light was a dim yellow, filtered through the cloudy glass in the door, lightly illuminating the wooden planks that made up the floor, walls, and most everything on board. It was a comforting thought to Jesper, that it all was made up of something so strong.

He could hear footsteps approaching the door, and quickly sat upright, only to be greeted by the slam of wood on wood as the door flew open and then slammed shut, a towering figure looming in the dim light.

The figure, who he would soon identify as the captain, lumbered over, picking him up by the collar of his shirt, causing him to struggle a bit.

"Whatta yew godda say for yerselv? Eh?" The captain said, shaking him slightly. "Nuthin? 'S what I spected from a dirty street rat like yew."

"I'm sorry sir, I'm not sure what I did wrong-" He was cut off, being thrown against the wall by the captain. He curled up around his arm, which hurt more than the rest, mewling slightly in pain, as the captain was very strong and hadn't seemed to hold back when he threw him. 

"Stan' up." The captain ordered, and Jesper shakily rose to his feet, only to feel a sudden blow to his stomach, knocking him down. This isn't what he signed up for, he just wanted out. Anything was better than this. Please.

The captain continued to beat him, kicking and punching all he liked, Jesper shakily rising until he could no more, eventually being left lying on the floor, unconscious and honestly grateful that he was.

He still didn't know what he had done wrong.

  
  
  



End file.
